Forest Hump
Forest Hump is the 9th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on July 27, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *The Alien Specimen *The Chopstick Coconut (Dave) *Bigfoot (debut) Plot A quest to find bigfoot turns into a quest to save bigfoot, when Plankton accidentally starts a forest fire with his Camel Cigarettes. Story "What are we doing in the dead middle of the woods?" asked SpongeBob. "I'm too old for this!" complained Squidward. "We're here to find BIGFOOT! And until then, we're not going home!" said Patrick. "There's a TV show called Finding Bigfoot! Just watch that!" said Sandy. "And until they find him, I'm gonna be out here searching for myself!" said Patrick. "Whateves," said Plankton. "As long as I have my smokes, I'm set for life." Plankton pulled out a pack of Camel cigarettes. "You know, you shouldn't be smoking those in your old age," said Mr. Krabs. "You'll die sooner." "I don't give a crap!" said Plankton as he lit his cigarette. "This is all I need in life!" As he lit his cigarette, a nearby leaf caught on fire. The fire spred onto a tree. The fire spred from tree, to tree, to tree. Soon the whole forest was burst in flames. "A forest fire! Are you trying to kill Bigfoot???" said Patrick. "No, I swear!" said Plankton. "How is there fire underwater AGAIN???!!!!" said SpongeBob. "Who cares, let's get outta here!" said Sandy. "NO!" said Patrick. "I'm gonna save Bigfoot!" "Legendary creatures don't exist!" said SpongeBob. "Really? What about the alien living in your closet?" said Patrick. SpongeBob blushed. "Heh...heh...what alien? I don't have an alien..." "My point exactly. Now I'm saving Bigfoot!" said Patrick. "Isn't your life more important than saving Bigfoot?" said Squidward. "I will sacrifice my life for Bigfoot," said Patrick. So Patrick set off to save Bigfoot, while everyone else frantically ran back to the retirement home. Patrick risked his life in the fire to find Bigfoot. "Come on, Bigfoot. Where are you??" said Patrick. Suddenly Bigfoot emerged from behind a tree. "Bigfoot! You're here! Come on, I'm here to save you from these woods!" said Patrick. Bigfoot grunted and looked aggressive. "Calm down, boy. Here, I have some beef jerky!" he said. Bigfoot's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He began panting like a dog, and wagging his buttocks. "Follow me, boy!" said Patrick as he ran out of the flaming forest. Bigfoot loyally followed behind him. Back at the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community, SpongeBob and friends sat in their room. "Patrick is dead meat," said SpongeBob. "Everyone knows mythical creatures aren't real!" SpongeBob's Alien emerged from the closet. "Sup guys!" said the Alien. "Not now, little buddy," SpongeBob whispered. "Oh, okay. See ya guys!" the Alien returned to the closet. "Anyway, we can all assume Patrick is dead," said Sandy. "Indeed," said Squidward. Patrick's living pet coconut, Dave was saddened to hear his owner was dead. Suddenly Patrick walked through the door. He had a huge lump in his backpack. "You're alive!" said SpongeBob. Dave ran up to Patrick and gave him a big hug. "What's in the bag?" asked Plankton. "Only the world's most elusive creature...(drum roll, please)....THE BACONATOR!!!" He took out the baconator, which is Wendy's best item on the menu. "What else is in the bag?" asked Plankton. "Oh, it's just Bigfoot," said Patrick. Out jumped Bigfoot. "What is he doing here?" asked Sandy. "Well, his forest got burned down, so...." he said. Everyone angrily stared at Plankton. "What? You're blaming me for this? It's the cigarettes' fault!" said Plankton. Mr. Krabs stomped on Plankton and crushed him. "So, if you're gonna stay here, please stay hidden. And don't mess with ANYONE..." Patrick looked over and Bigfoot was gone. Bigfoot ran next door, picked up Charles Dingleberry and ripped his head off. "We have some work to do...." sighed Patrick. Trivia *The episode title is a pun on "Forrest Gump". *The episode is called "Forest Hump" because the hump of a camel, which is on Plankton's Camel cigarettes. *The Alien from "Aliens" re-appears, and is revealed to be SpongeBob's pet living in his closet. *Patrick's living walking pet coconut, Dave, re-appears and is still living with Patrick at the retirement home. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014 Category:Episodes by Doctor Bugs